Omen in the Mists
by razielreaper
Summary: The story of the life of Abaddon, the fallen Lord of Avernus .Please be reminded that this is my own view of the character and those others that he meets and it might contain violence and mild sexuality. Due to Rating a certain amount of vagueness is required. Should it be requested further detail/censor can be provided privately. Enjoy and review.
1. The Mists of Avernus

Dismounting my trusted steed I have taken a few uneasy steps into the ancient building. The Avernus Cathedral is as far as I was told by my fellow citizens the oldest building in the city. The symbols of old age are always observable. The crumbling pieces falling from the walls, the spider webs hanging in the corners, the stinging smell of heavy dust, all reveal the countless years this building rezisted as the prize of this city. The oldest and most crumbling building in town, yet everybody respected it. And so did I, above all else, as this place with its crumbling walls and foul smells is where I was truly born and became the warrior I am today. For this place holds the greatest secret we have ever had, the secret that has helped this little town prosper into a city, the secret that sent hordes of attackers cowering back to their homes... Inside this ruined Cathedral lies the fountain of this city's power: the Mist. Ah, the Mist... A friend in need and my only companion since I parted from this god-forsaken place...

For hundreds of years the Lords and Protectors of Avernus have been baptised in the darkness of the Mist to gain the power and courage to hold any invader at bay and protect the lands from evil. It was our sworn duty and we have done so honorably. It was later revealed that it was not the city we protected, but the Mist itself and all of us foolishly did so without hesitation... It was a masquerade but we did so gladly nevertheless...blissful ignorance, yet highly effective.

I remember the day I was first brought by my father, the former Lord of Avernus, to the Cathedral to undergo the ritual baptism customary to my people... As the black-robed priest has grabbed me from the loving embrace of my father and proceeded to make me meet my destiny, I couldn't help but be affraid. He sunk me into the misty pool in the middle of the cathedral, at the lowest of levels, and I was overcome by its protective darkness. The Mists choked me, they overwhelmed me, they joined with my body and spirit and, in the blink of an eye, the little baby that entered the darkness crying was no more, and a true Lord of Avernus rose from the Mists...

As I took a few more uneasy steps, burdened with the weight of nostalgy, approaching the very source of the power I now came to posess, another painful memory has unlocked itself from inside the void of my past...the tragic day when finally, the masks fell and the true nature of the Mists was revealed, as the sworn protectors of the city would either refuse to or lose all power and courage the moment they crossed the outer edges of a circular area of influence surrounded by the city's unusual fog. Then the people knew the Mist protected not the city, but itself alone and so they started leaving... I have to admit that I am partly to blame for the initial waves that parted, as I was too absorbed in my studies and interest of this incomprehensible yet extremely efficient power that the Mist had to offer. When I took up my responsibilities as Lord, many people had already forsaken the city, and despite my newfound power the fall of this city and its disgraced Lord was inevitable.

I myself was the last one standing, the last to leave the ruins of a once beautiful legacy. There was only one thing still holding me there, as I lost everything...my family:dead...my people:gone... All I had left were the swirling Mists of the Cathedral, now even more depraved as before.

"Such a waste..."

I told to myself as I laid one last gaze upon the shadow in the middle of the Cathedral. But as I was about to leave, the unthinkable happened...the very Mists crawled towards me and in a split second I have undergone the baptism once more, only that this time , I have never left the Mist. The swirling darkness is a part of me now as much as I am a part of it. It obeys and I can shape it. I have taken my most valued posessions, the armor and cloak of the Avernus Lord, as well as my father's ceremonial Runeblade, passed down in our family for generations. Upon equipping them the Mist consumed my physical form and all that was left were two glowing ghastly green eyes in the unending darkness inhabiting an empty suit of dark armor and wielding a my father's sword, now glowing in the same color as my eyes.

As the memories have faded, I have mounted yet again my old horse, my most trusted steed, now also a ghostly form encased in an armor of Mists, and departed the wretched ruin of the place of my birth once more...

It has been twenty years since I have last left this cursed place and even then my only confort is that, although my form that once imposed respect now only inspires fear as I ride in battle, I am still myself.

Despite the downfall of my body, the Soul of the Knight and the Honor of the Lord I have once been will never fade...


	2. A Mist Knight's Sorrow

Thinking about my past days I would have never thought what a misguided view the people of this world have when they look upon me. I can understand that my new form can barely be called human anymore and that the image of a shadowed, lone wanderer riding through the mists on a pale horse, in the darkness of the night is not a very friendly view. Despite these misconceptions about the evil lying in the darkness of my mantle, I am trying to keep things right and regain my honor as a knight. Every step I have taken during my days of wandering from the broken gates of Avernus to the very gateway to the despicable void of the Underworld, down in the Nether Reaches, one feeling was common:dread. Every townsperson avoided me, in every inn I would stop a circle seemingly pushing humans and other sentient creatures away permanently formed around me. I was never greeted nor told goodbye and there is noone who would speak my name louder than a whisper.

Everywhere , despite the lack of my intentions to do evil everyone perceived me as so, calling me the dreaded fallen Lord of Avernus, Carrier of the Mists of Death or Death Knight. Not a single one perceived me as a human being, all seeing me as the soulless Harbinger of the Dire's maw. It is unfortunately true that I did fight for the Dire, but so did I for the Radiance. The purpose, however, is not that which it seems. I am forcefully summoned by the magi of the Dire to serve their cause and despite my unwillingness to strike down innocents when I am forced to deffend myself I do and will strike down those who forced my hand. In battle I feel no emotions but a bitter sorrow for slaughtering more and more as apparently not even the greatest heroes of this world can stop this self-destructive conflict between the two factions...If only they could see the consequences of their actions...

Ah, I have lost myself in bitter thoughts yet again as I rode alone through the night. It's been 3 days since I have left my homeland behind yet again and now I approach what appears to be a small village in the proximity of the City of Emauracus, home of the Radiance hero known as Omniknight. Reaching close proximity of the village, I decided to dismount my steed and, in a flash of darkness, it was consumed by the Mist and absorbed into the unending void inside my armor. As i walked closer into the city two children were playing with the ball near one of the houses. Hitting it too strong, the ball flew above the other and stopped, hitting one of my armoured boots. Picking up the ball that stood by me, the child who missed it turned around and ran away crying. Such a usual reaction for anyone who saw me still caused me sorrow, as my intention was not scaring those who do not meet the end of my Runeblade. The other child, however, stood there watching, and, after an initial hesitation, did something I was surprised to see... something I thought I'd never see again: he approached. Kneeling, I have pushed the small round object in my hand towards him. The child caught it and with a smile replied:

"Thank you, mi..."

But his voice was cut short by his mother who quickly dragged him inside and locked the door. Bitter and alone yet again, I moved towards the local inn, watching the usual effect of locking doors and barring windows all around me as I approached. Silently pushing the inn's door I approached the bar, where the innkeeper shook nervously. Looking at him I could see panic in his eyes as he was shaking and sweating with every step I took towards him. Everybody stepped aside and the inkeeper started moaning nervously, as he was cornered, with nowhere to run, his only alternative being to stand there, at less than 2 feet in front of me. Stopping straight in front of the bar, I have lowered my hand towards my belt, gesture which apparently caused him to cower even more in fear as he covered his head with his strong hands, whispering "Please don't kill me..." between tears and sweat. Lifting my hand anew I placed a small pouch containing 15 gold coins on the table.

"One room for the night and a glass of water, please."

Putting both the glass and a key on the table he quickly departed, almost coughing with relief. I have picked the farthest table in the inn from anyone and silently finished my glass of water. As dusk settled over the city, I proceeded upstairs to my room, yet again the farthest of all, to spend another night alone with my bitterness...

That night I couldn't sleep well. I was haunted by evil dreams about home, about the people I let down and the lie I now carried bound to my armor. At some point close to dawn I managed to fall asleep just a few minutes in a dreamless slumber, but I was quickly awakened by the screams of the villagers and an apparent roar coming from the village's entrance, just the way I came in earlier. Moving quickly downstairs to see for myself wat was this all about, I exitted the inn to see the newfound threat: 10 servants of the Dire, 8 warriors and 2 magi have just set fire to a nearby home and captured a woman and two children, demanding 300 gold from each villager unless they wanted to share the prisonners' fate and have the entire village burned.

"But we cannot afford paying that much! We are poor and barely have enough to keep our own people happy! You can't just do this..."

"But we can, and you will all pay the ransom if you care for your village, you filthy maggots! And now, to prove that we are speaking the truth..."

Two strong warriors pinned the captured woman down as she screamed and cried for mercy. A third rose his sword preparing to impale her. That was my call. In a light fit of pain, I focused a ball of deathly Mist in my gauntlet. With a swirling sound, the deathly Coil passed straight through the head of the one holding the sword, killing him instantly. In the moment's confusion, I walked towards the invaders, Runeblade burning ghastly green in my hand as I sent two more Mist Coils flying through the chests of the two magi, instantly killing their only ranged support. Enraged, the warriors left the prisonners and ran screaming towards me, eyes burning red with rage, screaming profanity after profanity as they all rose their swords to fight me. I summoned my shield and swiftly ran the first daring fool leading the charge through my sword, quickly pivoting to behead the one approaching from the rear. Suddenly, as all the others jumped me at once, I focused my power and in a flash of green ligh detonated my shield. Flying green light spears impaled the remaining 5 warriors, their lifeless husks falling on the ground.

The villagers were in awe and before the confusion dispersed, I had already summoned my trusted horse and silently rode away yet again, into the unknown, all alone yet again but with another selfless deed to confort me, just for a little while...


	3. On Borrowed Time

Another day of silent riding through the the open fields. After exitting the village I gallopped out of the Emauracus sector, leaving through a secluded passage in the mountains. In order to be able to continue my quest I was forced to pass dangerously close to the fields of battle, where all disputes between the warring factions are settled. I had decided that I have to pass through that area quickly before drawing attention from the hateful enemies and their hero mercenaries that battled to the east, and thus earning a safe passage. I sighed in relief that there was seemingly no unwanted attention and I have managed to safely cross through the tunnel connecting the field to the northern outskirts of the forests belonging to the kingdom of Rumusque, the capital of which housed the Cathedral where the Necrolyte became a cardinal. It was a peaceful place so I permitted myself a few moments to relax and slow down, thinking that, at least for now, I was out of harm's way...I couldn't have been more wrong.

Stopping in a clearing to draw my breath and save my legs from the numbness of horseback travel just one hour after dusk, I heard the noise of a dead branch cracking. Reaching for my sword I took a battle stance and shouted in my typical hollow voice:

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!"

A rabbit appeared from a nearby bush so I sighed in relief, thinking to myself that I must have become paranoid. Just as I've sheathed back my sword, however, I've heard more cracks in the woods and from a nearby bush jumped a hooded man. He was medium heighted and wearing a rugged leather outfit strapped with belts. He was maniacally chuckling and and holding two long daggers crossed in front of his face, now poised to kill. Readying my sword I prepared for the thug's attack. He circled around for a few moments and said histerically:

"So you are the infamous Lord of Avernus. You have crossed in our territory and you will have to pay the price. We do not like your kind around here, Dire filth! prepare to say goodbie to your miserable existence!"

He jumped. In a single moment I moved to the side as he stumbled and landed in the grass, head-first. Taking advantage of his brief stun, I quickly imobilised and disarmed him.

"And you, wearing leather and knives, thought it was a brilliant idea to attack head-front a fully armoured man using a sword and magical powers all alone..."

Gazing back at me defiantly, he said, chuckling still:

"Not alone..."

In a single moment I howled in pain as a knife hit me in the back, impaling itself all the way to the handle. Despite my new form I can bagely say I no longer feel pain, as it has been proven to me otherwise countless times. The stun moment was unfortunately a good opportunity for my prisonner to make his leave , and so he did, as more and more thugs came running out of the bushes, surrounding me. As I saw the situation there were only three alternatives. The pointless one was to stay and fight as I was more than outnumbered and overpowered, being now surrounded by amore than 50 souls armed with swords, maces, daggers and axes. Despite my power and the Mist protecting me, not even I could Fight so many and win, as it would surely mean the death of me. Another option was to simply lay down and die and that was out of the question, so only one last option remained: carve out a path and run as fast as I could. Charging my Mist shield and a bunch of Mist Coils, I pushed south shooting sideways as I push and slashing those in front of me. As those behind pushed themselves into me to prevent my escape, my shield took enough damage to become unstable, thus expoding and killing another few, sufficient to allow me a window to escape. And then I ran as fast as I could, But the knife in my back was slowing me down and I knew I ran out of luck when I hit a dead end.

I was cornered and for the first time in my life I knew I was about to die. But the Knight inside me screamed to get out and I knew I would not choose the coward's path and let them take me. I would fight and die honorably, like my ancestors befoe me. Entering a battle stance, I readied myself for the first attack. Three came at the same time. Another painful Mist Coil ended the first, puncturing his left eye as my sword, fully charged with freezing darkness, beheaded the other one. For the third I focused the Mist around my gauntlet, literally punching a whole in his chest, killing him instantly. Another four came and my shield took care of them. then another five then another six. I ran out of mana to fuel my spells and all I had left was my sword. I fought and killed another 10 before I was overrun. As thei stabbed, chopped and bashed me I gazed at the sky to see a portal open to reveal a green, crystaline world and a creature resembling a winged centaur flew towards me... I recognised him as Harbinger, the Outworld Devourer. Also misunderstood, he was a noble creature and his intentions were good, but I knew he was too late... My vision darkened around the edges and with the painful stab of a short sword, I could hear my final heartbeat ending. I closed my eyes waiting to be taken by the void, but then, something unexpected happened. I didn't die, but the Mist covered the sword as he plucked it out and melted it down, beginning to patch me and my armor as more and more hit me, losing pieces of their weapons in the process. Looking at their leader as he was angered for losing a good part of his sword, I could hear him scream:

"Die! DIE! Why won't you die!"

As he kept trying to stab me, losing more and more of his blade. Bitterly and with a hollow laugh, I replied:

"Not just yet...I'm on Borrowed Time!"

And I stood up, my powers renewed as he tried once again to hit me. I grabbed his head and crushed it with my gauntlet, stomping on the body as I returned to attack. A green aura of dread now surrounded me and my sword, as I charged towards the closest attacker, impaling him and as the Mist dissolved him to patch me up, I shot a tremendous 10 Mist Coils at the same time, eachi mortally injuring those assaulting me. Only fifteen were now still standing, and all dived me at once in a desperate attempt to end me. I quickly overcharged my shield and just as they were ready to strike, I forced it to pop, sending them all flying, dead.

As the last remnants of my newfound power vanished, I felt really exhausted, falling to my knees. I opened my eyes wide as I saw a blade appear from over my shoulder, prepared to behead me in this weakened state, when a ghostly ball of energy flew mere centimeters past my head, killing the last attacker.

"Are you all right, friend?"

Asked Harbinger, now landed, helping me get up to my feet again.

"Yes. I thank you for showing up."

"I am sorry for arriving so late but it seems you had the situation under control."

"I don't mind. Would you mind sticking around until the next village? I do not feel apt for another one of these endeavors."

"No problem, old friend. Do you need any help getting on your horse?"

"I think I can manage that. Let's ride!"

And so we rode into the forest's night...


	4. A Misty Misunderstanding

We've been riding throught the forest for one day already. I stood silent on my trusted steed and lost myself in thoughts about my past. They say the past should never overwhelm the present and that one should never remain burried in one's previous endeavors. Un fortunately, I don't have much of a choice... the past is all I have left as far as happy memories go. My mind was crossed by a long burried memory of my years of adolescence. The beautifully high towers of Avernus Castle, the place of my birth, the smile of my mother, the pride of my father as I picked up a sword for the first time... suddenly I was awoken from my past by the hollow voice of my companion...

"Are you allright? You have been silent for most of the way. "

"Ah, do not worry about me... I was merely lost in thoughts... reminding myself of who I used to be..."

"The past should only serve two purposes: to remind us of our mistakes so that we do not repeat them and to help us hold our identity... for us however, I know that is somewhat hard. You have your people and old life to remember, and so do I... Out of all the people in this world I am one of those who understand how it feels like to lose everything... I remember the towering crystal spires of the Outworld, my friends and family...I...I miss my kind...and they are all gone now...sigh... Forgive me. For a moment I too fell back into my past... But the Imortant part is the present. That we survive. And we should be proud to be the legacy of our long lost lives."

"Your words hold great wisdom, old friend. I am thankful for your support and understanding... Let us take a break... there is a river nearby. We should stop there for a few minutes, to catch our breaths..."

"I agree. That would be a good idea."

All of a sudden we heard a faint noise of metal hitting the ground, then another, then another. Both of us stopped to listen closely, as more of these mysterious clings repeated themselves.

"Shh... did you hear that? Footsteps... that is not good. We shall stop on the top of the hill just before the river. It is an easier position to defend. Prepare yourself!"

We rushed quickly on top of the hill to greet our new guests. in just a few moments the first of our newcomers revealed himself. Radiance. And not the usual type of warriors fighting with bats and wearing leaves. We had to face a fully armoured knight wielding a claymore. Soon more and more of them appeared and the leader revealed herself. In front of the radiance army stood Tresdin, the famed Legion Commander. With the rise of her hand the soldiers arranged themselves in a circular formation around the hill, weapons ready. With a bitter tone she screamed:

" The time has come you face your unholy makers, you Dire scum! I give my word that your death shall be swift...Soldiers! Push the attack!"

Taking out my sword, now burning with frost magic, I took my place at the side of my companion, who now took flight at around one foot above ground, readying his scepter to deliver a deadly shot.

"Imprison the Commander. We shall have a little chat with her later."

Rising his scepter he mumbled something in a language I couldn't understand. Then, all of a sudden he plummeted his scepter in the ground , as a field of ghostly light surrounded the Commander, sealing her in an astral prison. As the soldiers approached the edge of the hill, I took a battle stance.

"Are you ready, Harbinger?"

The crystalline obsidian plating covering his head rearranged into what appeared to be a teethy smile, as he replied with his usual hollow tone, albite a little satisfaction could be heard in his voice:

"Their sanity I'll shatter. Their dreams of conquest, I will destroy."

And then the knights charged. The first wave was taken by Harbinger who, seeing them approach tightly one against the other, summoned Sanity's Eclipse. With a flash of light, the soldiers surrounding us were simply disintegrated, as those caught on the edge of the huge spell ran away cowering and babbling nonsense, their minds ravaged by the fires of the Outworld. The second wave spread further and, in order to give him some time to recover, I took charge. Using the mists to augment my agility I charged into their numbers shooting Mist Coils that found their ways towards the heads of the first few. Popping my shield up, I used the Mist and the momentum I gathered to slide among the first few, spinning my blade to chop them in half as my shield was taking more and more damage. At the critical point I stopped right in the middle of them as my shield errupted, sending what was left of the second assault team flying, most impaled with their own swords as a result of the shockwave.

Returning to the top of the hill, my companion was already back to his feet. The barrier of the astral prison started to weaken and the third and last wave was significantly larger than the previous two.

"Together!"

We scream as one and begin the assault. Harbinger already started sending a hail of Arcane Orbs towards the last ranks as I took the charge of the first. Fueling my blade with the Mists of Avernus, I summoned my strength to begin the slaughter, cutting them down one by one as they came. The Mists gained a mind of their own as they spread through each enemy out of my sword, slowing their advances, and even towards Harbinger's scepter, empowering it with further arcane energy and speed. Soon the battle was over and just about time, as the finel traces of astral energy faded from the prison.

Falling to her knees, the Legion Commander called a tactical withdrawal to the last few of her men to be still standing, but as she was prepared to take her leave, she was greeted by the blade of my sword at her neck.

"Finish me, then, Dire cowards!"she growled" Because even if it is to be my last breath, I will not permit you to invade our lands. Never!"

"So that's why you attacked us? We are only passing by, and seek no harm for your lands."

With a sigh, I added, bowing my head:

"I am affraid your men, despite their bravery and honorable attempts, died in vain. It was never intended for us to harm anyone unless provoked."

"Lies! Only lies from the soldiers of the Dire!"

I knelt and held my sword vertically in front of me, taking the knightly position as he swears an oath, an then I whispered:

"I give you my word as a fellow knight, on the tomb of my family and the honor of my soul, that I have spoken the truth..."

She fell once again to her knees, and whispered bitterly:

"...Then please accept my apologies. I...I thought..."

I gave her a hand and ,reluctantly, she grabbed my gauntlet as I helped her up.

"Apology accepted. But please, the next time, ask before you decide to attack. I am sorry for your men...but they died bravely in battle. I am sure they shall be honored."

"Thank you. Now please forgive me. I have to give my condoleances to the families of the brave souls that fell here today..."

Without any further word, except a sorowful sigh, she faded into the forest.

I looked south and could see the shadows of the first houses. In around 1 hour we would reach our destination. But then I felt the cold hand of my companion on my shoulder.

"I am affraid that our paths sepparate here, old friend. For now I am needed elsewhere... It was an honor to fight beside you. May we meet again... Godspeed and may the lights of the Outworld guide your path!"

"Godspeed, friend. And may the Mists protect you in your path. It was, indeed, a great honor to fight beside you."

And , as the obsidian-plated Harbinger took flight towards the horizon, I left riding towards the village, on my own yet again...

**Author's Note: **_I am well aware that most of you do not like A/Ns so I'll try to keep it brief. First I'd like to thank you for the interest you've shown so far and for having the patience of reading this far. As stated in the description I encourage reviews and critics, as to improve my technique. And now for the purpose of this note:_

_The next chapter will be a bit slow due to a little problem of creativity. Thus being said, I would very much like your help. In chapter 5 I have decided to introduce the first of the romance parts of the story as well as begin the entire romance plot. Now this is what I need: I'll make a little poll for you to choose the character you would see as Abaddon's lover out of the Dota 2 Hero girls. Please make your choice in accordance to Abaddon's character and not necessarily in accordance to physical sexuality(i.e. this one's hotter so this one or the other one 'cause this one's too hot for him) or troll(i.e. pick a male, an animal of half animal or some creature that is certainly not humanoid). With the help of your votes as well as my personal opinion the story may have up to three Abaddon romances out of which one will be lasting. _

_I await your answers as the following: PM here on ; Comment/Note on my dA page( .com). If all else fails(meaning you do not have and do not want to make an account on any of the above) then please post your answer as a review for chapter four._

_I thank you again for your patience and understanding and am looking forward to your answers. Enjoy:)_


End file.
